Tandem
by HippieVenusFireChild
Summary: The senshi and some stranger then average college students must save both worlds from an uncanny evil


The Tandem  
by HippieVenus and FireChild  
Disclaimer: We don't own sailor moon & co.  
  
Anna and Angie chuckled as they re-read their tandem fanfic. It had been so much fun writing it. "I still can't believe you did that to Rei," muttered Angie. "Well, it was better than what you had Ami do to Minako. Emmy wouldn't never do that!" They nearly fell over in laughter at the thought of Emily trying that on Anna. Angie grinned. "I guess so. Shall we send this to the others and let them read of our little adventure in writing Sailor Moon fan fiction?" "Let's," grinned Angie she pulled up AOL instant messenger. Anna grinned and got on Emily's computer. Angie sent the fic to Amy, Brandy, Torey, Annie, and Susan for them to read. Anna printed out a copy and let Emily have her computer back to read it for herself. As they all had a few good laughs at this new fic, no one even noticed the storm brewing outside. It was a very strange cloud. It looked like a normal storm, but within it contained one small seed of magic. Tonight it was sent for a mission that was about to send our unsuspecting friends on a ride of their lives.  
  
A large boom came from outside that seemed to make the whole entire campus shudder. It was a weekend at Judson College when nobody was hardly there, give or take 20 outside the small knit of friends talked about above. "Hmmm... maybe we should shut off everything," said Emily as she started to turn off the fans. "Good idea," said Angie. She grabbed Anna's arm. "Hand on, you've got to see what Torey said. She said that this would be a fun adventure if we could ever have one. Like that would ever happen....." It was about that time a bright flash of lightening hit the Internet lines of the school and was sent cascading through the lines leading to the dorms where our lovely readers are. In a moment, everyone who had been on the computer was instantly sent into a small shock. It would have been harmless for our characters except for one thing. After being knocked unconscious by the blast, this small glittering seed of magic made it through the two dorms that our players were in and sprinkled it's magic over them and the fanfic that was laying on Emily's bed. In a swirl of colors, this seed turned brighter and brighter, collecting the dust from each object it had dropped it on. In a bright flash of white light, the seed was gone as was the people.  
  
Anna groaned as she woke up. She had seen the lightening outside and as soon as Angie had grabbed her, she knew she was in trouble. She rubbed her sore head. It felt like she had been dragged across several deserts. She groaned and opened her eyes. Instead of seeing Beatles and the Sailor Moon posters she was used to her room she saw bare wooden walls and a fire burning brightly against the darkness of the room. She rubbed her head and noticed the bodies of her friends laying nearby. They were all in the state of waking up. "Did anybody get the license plate of the truck?" she managed to get out of her mouth. "No, but I want to kill the weather forecaster for saying today was going to be sunny," said Amy, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Where are we anyway?" asked Torey, who had joined them sitting up. "I don't know," said Anna. "For some reason this place looks familiar. I can't place it. "Yeah," said Brandy, who was cleaning off her glasses. "It's not Judson, I know." "Maybe a storm shelter?" suggested Emily. "Maybe," said Amy. "Who is all here anyway?" "From what I can tell at the moment," said Susan from in front of the fire. "Me, you Amy, Anna, Emily, Brandy, and Torey." "All our group, ne?" said Anna. "Except for one person," stated Brandy. "Where's Angie?" Everyone tried to peer into the darkness of the room to see the form of their friend. But she was nowhere in sight. "I have a feeling I might know," said Susan. "Come on, let's go." The others nodded and followed Susan down what was they guessed a hallway. She opened the door and they saw their friend sitting on a bed. Susan flipped on a light which made them all blink. "That was bright, Susan," said Angie, rubbing her eyes. "Angie, where are we?" asked Amy. "Do you have any idea?" Angie twiddled her thumbs and looked at the group. She looked at Susan who nodded. "Toto, I'm afraid we're not in Judson anymore," Angie said softly to the group. "Then where are we?" Emily asked. "Azabu district Tokyo, Japan," stated Angie as clear as possible.  
  
Everyone stared at Angie in disbelief. "What do you mean we in Japan? How..." began Torey. "We can't be in Azabu. Azabu doesn't exist! It was just a fake setting for the characters to live in Sailor Moon," began Brandy. "It was and is," said Susan. "Let me guess...." "We are in the world of Sailor Moon?" said Emily. "Come with me," said Angie. They all walked over to the dresser and Angie sat down in front of it. They gasped as the image of Rei Hino appeared in front of her. "Leeme try," said Anna. She came up and saw Minako standing behind Rei. They all came up one by one as images of Rei, Minako, Makoto, Usagi, Chibi-usa, Ami, and Michiru appeared before them. "This can't be happening," said Amy. "How...." "Maybe it's all a big dream and we all are asleep or something," Anna said....  
  
  
"Yeah... we prolly just fell asleep listening to Magical Mystery Tour again," Emily said hopefully, grabbing Anna's arm and giving her friend a good shake. "Isn't that right Anna?"  
  
"Dude..." Anna stated in disbelief. "I just thought of something... if we're the senshi...then *who* is in our bodies at the school?"  
  
Everyone blinks and looks at Anna.  
  
"Nah..." Susan says, chuckling. "There's no way anime character could actually be in our bodies..."  
  
"We hope," the others chorused.  
  
"Dude!"  
  
Everyone turned at Anna's exclamation. "Nani?"  
  
"If we're in Sailor Moon's world... that means..." Anna looks at Torey with a sadistic grin as she picks up a pair of scissors off the dresser. "Off with the horns!"  
  
Torey makes a run for it with Anna on her heels.  
  
"That's just too special," Amy sighed. "So how do we get back to Judson?"  
  
"You actually want to go back?" Brandy asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hmmm... Good point. I think I'd prefer to stay here and master high school for Usagi," Amy gave her trademark cheesy grin.  
  
"We could have a lot of fun with this..." Angie said softly. "But we *do* need to figure out how to get back... But first we have to figure out what episode we're in..."  
  
"Is there an episode where Minako chases Chibi-usa with a pair of scissors trying to lop off Chibi-usa's hair?" Emily asked humorously.  
  
A sudden crash from the closet made them all turn. Angie's eyes went wide. "Please don't be Annie, please don't be Annie..." she chanted.  
  
Amy went over to the closet and opened it... out tumbled...  
  
Annie.  
  
"SHIMATTA!" Angie wailed. "We're stuck in Mine and Anna's fic!"  
  
Meanwhile at Judson...  
  
Usagi yawned and stretched before looking at the little clock by her bed. "Ack!" she exclaimed when she saw that it was past noon. "I'm late!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of running to her closet. "Nani?" she whimpered when she realized she wasn't in her room. "Luna!"  
  
The form in the other bed moved slightly.   
  
Usagi grabbed up a lamp to defend herself.   
  
"Usagi?" Makoto's sleepy voice said. "What are you doing in my--- Where are we?"  
  
  
Angie rubs her temples in disbelief. They couldn't be in their fic. It just wasn't possible. She sighed and gathered the group in the room. Anna and Angie just kinda stared at each other. "Well, what are we going to do? We have to get out of here!" stated Anna. Angie sighed. "I know. Well, let's start from the beginning. Let's see. The senshi were over here for a meeting. Uranus had a race, Hotaru had a school play, and Setsuna had to get back to the gate. Which left us....in the fire room. I had come back here for something, which is where we are now...." Everyone nodded, remembering what had happened in what they had read.  
  
It was then Grandpa walked into the room, unannounced. "Rei, why didn't you tell me you had company....and such beautiful ones at that," he said grinning." Angie blinked and hoped her Japanese was ok. "Grandpa, get out of here!" "All right, all right," he protested. "But I just thought you might need this. I found it in the fire room. I can't make it out. It's all in English." He handed the papers to Angie. Angie started to read and got a huge grin on her face. "It's the fanfic, isn't it?" said Anna as she grabbed the pages from Angie. Everyone crowded around as Anna looked at the papers as if they were made of gold. "Only one problem," grimaced Amy. "The pages are burnt some......ANGIE...." "Hey, Don't look at me. Anna was the last one with them," cried Angie. Anna gave Angie a look, who grinned. "Well, let's start from here and see what we have to do. This is better than nothing..." said Susan as they headed back to the fire room.  
  
Back at Judson...  
  
Usagi and Makoto looked around the room they were in. It scared them actually. There were posters of themselves all over then room. Of them in their sailor senshi outfits. Usagi traced her finger over the one of her and Mamoru...."Mamo-chan...where are you when I need you?.....I'm so scared. Is this the work of a new enemy?" Makoto looked at Usagi. "It will be all right, Usagi-chan, we'll figure out where we are, I hope."   
  
It was then they heard a familiar voice from what they guessed was the other side of the wall. "Usagi-chan? Is this a cruel joke or something? Where are you? Mamo-chan!...." Usagi opened the side door of what looked like the bathroom and went through another door to be greeted to a similar room. "Chibi-usa-chan, daijbou?" Usagi squinted, trying to see her daughter. She knew it was a bad thing to sleep till noon. Chibi-usa gasped. "You're not Usagi! Yet, you are.......What is going on here??" she cried. "I think I know," said Makoto, coming into the room. "Usagi, you might want to put these on." She handed Usagi a pair of glasses. She gave the somewhat shorter Makoto a look and put them on. "You're not Makoto. And you're not Chibi-usa!" Makoto sighed and adjusted the pair she had just put on. "Calm down Usagi. It is us.....just not our bodies. I think we must have gotten mixed up somehow." Both Usagi's gave Makoto a look. "Ok, I'm not sure, but I'm guessing that all of us that was at the shrine when that storm came up are here. I don't know why or what. Ami-chan could give us a better answer. We have to find her. If we only knew what here was...." Usagi had sat down on the bed with her supposed daughter and fidgeted with the bed cover. She looked down on the floor and saw a book laying there. She picked it up and started to flip through. She grimaced. "I don't think here is Japan." "Why do you say that?" asked Makoto. She held up the book for Makoto to see. "It's all in English..." Makoto took the book from Usagi and tried to read the cover. On the front was a picture of a building in front of an orange sunset. Ami-chan had been trying to teach her to read English better. She could speak the language somewhat, but it was the written that got her. "J....Judson," she finally sounded out. "Judson C...ollege. Judson College. Do you think that is where we are?" asked Makoto to Usagi, who shrugged.  
  
  
Makoto looked down at herself in the mirror in the bathroom... she saw her own form but when she looked in the mirror she saw the reflection of a girl that sort of resembled her... She glanced at Usagi... She saw Usagi's odangoed form but when she looked at Usagi's reflection it was a girl that could pass for her reflections twin!  
  
"This is strange...very strange..." Chibi-usa stated.  
  
"You have a gift of understatements Chibi-usa," Usagi sighed. "I wonder if we're the only ones that came---"  
  
An all too familiar scream met their ears.  
  
"Minako-chan?" the three called running out of the rooms.  
  
When they emerged out in the hall a brown-haired girl scoffed, "The Moonies are at it again... calling each other by their 'scout' names."  
  
Chibi-usa, Makoto, and Usagi stopped and looked at the brown-haired girl that had just signed a dry erase board with the name Heather. 'What the hell is a scout?' thought Makoto as the blond senshi of love came staggering out of a room ahead.  
  
"Minako-chan!" the three cheered.  
  
Minako's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. "Usagi-chan! Mako-chan! Chibi-usa-chan!" She ran over and hugged them tightly. "What happened?"  
  
"We're not sure," Chibi-usa replied.  
  
"Rei is sleeping in the floor in that other room and Ami is trying to analyze everything..." Minako explained.  
  
"Good Ami-chan," Usagi said softly. "But why were you screaming?"  
  
"Well..." Minako pulled them to the mirror. "Imagine waking up to see this... It's not everyday I wake up looking like another person in the mirror."  
  
"Chibi!!!!" came a small wail.  
  
Minako eyes widened. "REI-CHAN!"  
  
A door opened and little Chibi Chibi ran down the hallway. "Chibi!" the little girl cheered.  
  
"Come with me minna," Minako suggested, doing a double take when Chibi Chibi's reflection was a much taller girl.  
  
"Hey, no fair," Makoto scoffed. "Chibi Chibi-chan got to be taller..."  
  
Everyone followed Minako into the room she had come out of. "Rei-chan," Minako said in a scolding tone. "I told you the tandem would get us in a lot of trouble..."  
  
"Nani?" everyone chorused.  
  
Rei's eyes widened with realization. "Mina... You mean..." Minako nodded with a big grin. "But I thought it was just a TV show..."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Ami asked slowly.  
  
"Okie, Minako and I were writing a tandem fic based on that American TV show called Judson Times..."  
  
"I love that show!" Usagi squealed.   
  
"Usagi..." Rei sighed. "Anyway... If a girl walks in and..."  
  
A new brown-haired girl walked in the opened door. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully. "What's going on?"  
  
Minako and Rei glanced at each other. "Hey Nicky!" the two chorused.  
  
  
In Tokyo...  
(three days later)  
  
They had all met back at the temple.  
  
"Well..." Susan sighed. "At least *you* didn't have to try to explain to Haruka why you wanted a separate bedroom and didn't want to have sex anymore."  
  
The others looked at each other and nodded while murmuring how right Susan was.  
  
"Sort of makes you wish we didn't have a H&M scene in the fic," Angie said sneakily. "Doesn't it?"  
  
Anna started laughing. "There wasn't one Angie! That was Usagi and Mamoru."  
  
"No," Amy stated firmly.  
  
Angie and Anna started laughing hysterically.  
  
"How do we get home?" Emmy asked.  
  
"We finish the fic," Angie managed.  
  
"And how do we do that?" Annie asked. "Especially when we can't speak Japanese."  
  
"Hang on," Angie smiled. "I've discovered something. Yuuchiro!"  
  
Within seconds the brown haired young man was practically kneeling at Angie's feet. "Could you please tell me what language I am speaking?"  
  
Yuuchiro blinked several times before hesitantly replying, "Japanese..."  
  
Angie seemed to concentrate a little more. "What about know?"  
  
"What?" Yuuchiro asked. "Rei-chan... you know I can't speak English..."  
  
Angie grinned and patted Yuuchiro's head. "Arigatou Yuuchiro-chan. You can go back to what you were doing now."  
  
Yuuchiro smiled brightly and went out of the room.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Torey asked.  
  
"Apparently, if we concentrate hard enough... they will hear us speaking in English. And if we just talk normally, like as we are now, they'll hear in Japanese...., " Angie explained.  
  
  
Nicky looked brightly at the group. "Are you guys having a party and you didn't invite me?" Rei looked nervously at Minako when Ami popped in English. "Nah, we just having a sci-fi club meeting," she said with a smile. "Oh, okay," said Nicky. "I'll leave you guys alone then. See you in class later Emily, Anna, and Angie!" she said as she went back out the door. The senshi went out one long breath. "Thanks Ami-chan," said Minako, giving the genius a high five. "So we are in the fic?" asked Makoto, walking around the room staring at the posters on the walls. "Who the heck are the Beatles anyway?" she asked. "They were a popular band in the 60's and on up. They were from England and were popular around the world," said Ami, checking her computer. "So what do we have to do to get out of this fic?" asked Usagi. "I mean, Minako, Rei what did you guys write about the Judson Times?" "Well,...." said Minako." But then Chibi Chibi had been sitting on one of the beds started playing with some papers. "Oh, Chibi Chibi, be careful. We don't know what those are," said Rei, taking the papers away from Chibi Chibi "It's probably a script. By the way, where are all the lights and stuff? And the crew?" asked Usagi. Minako shrugged. "I don't know." she said shrugging. "Maybe they have a day off or something. "Let's hope so," said Usagi. "I don't want to have to act......."  
  
Back in Azabu...  
  
Angie was nearly having to beat off Yuuchiro with the broom she was carrying. She came into the room where all her friends had gathered. "I don't know how Rei puts up with him. He's more annoying than having to go to humanities." Anna grinned. "So is that way you spent three hours in his room last night?" Everyone's eyes went round as saucers at Angie and Anna. Angie fumed at the grinning Anna. "Anna Marie, I didn't spend three hours in his room. Grandpa told me to go get him for something and then I went and got in the temple bath. I told you that..." Anna grinned. "I'm just kidding. And your calling him Grandpa now?" "Well, I'm not sure what else to call him. It's the only name we know him as in the series and in the manga." "So to get ourselves out of an ecchi moment, so what do we have to do to get out of here?" asked Emily. "Yeah, I love the pink hair and everything, but.." Torey said. Angie and Anna looked at each other. "Well, it all begins here at the temple. So we have the first step. We all had just come from a battle and were meeting. Then it goes from there..." "And?" said Annie. "I didn't get that far in the fic when the lightning did it's thing." Anna sweatdropped. "And Rei pulls a prank on Minako for something she did in the battle. Rei was caught in the vines of the enemy and Minako was trying to get her out, but got distracted when Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Usagi from her own vines. So she takes Minako's henshin wand and pretends to throw it in the fire." "Yeah, and I was nice and caught too," muttered Angie. "I was slightly frozen when Ami had to use Mercury Aqua Rhapsody on the vines." "What did you say?" said Amy. "Did you just recall one of Rei's memories? "It's the first sign," said a voice from the hallway. In came a woman with long green hair and holding the time key. "If you don't hurry and finish the story, you will all have the same symptoms." "What do you mean?" said Susan. "Symptoms of what?"   
  
Setsuna came into the room. "Let me start at the beginning. Somehow when you woke up you were in your fanfic world, right?" Everyone nodded. "And on your world, Sailor Moon is a television show and comic book ne?" Everyone nodded again. "Well, here in our time, your world is a television show from America that is really popular with Japanese students. And it is also big with fanfic writers here in Japan. "You mean there are fanfics about us?" said Brandy and Annie. Setsuna nodded again. Everyone was bewildered. "What exactly happened?" asked Anna. "How did we get in this story and how did you know that we weren't the senshi?" "Your time signatures." said Setsuna. "You're not from this dimension. I first noticed it when Michiru came home and was acting very strangely." Susan sweatdropped and smiled. "It was just kinda weird to be caught in a world I write about." Everyone nodded. "And this dimension thing....?" started Anna. "Well as you know, there are many dimensions, each with different choices and ideas. Well for some reason. There was a hole that for some reason wasn't seen that stretched between our two dimensions. In both a magical storm came up and caused this. Lightning hit on both sides and the occupants that were on each sides somehow got transferred between the two times. The hole might have thinned over the years as Sailor Moon became popular with your world. People's love can thin the barriers and make two worlds one as it as happened in the past. But luckily, with the rising of the reality shows and everyone focusing more on what is real in your galaxy and fantasy nearly kicked to the curb, this hasn't happened.  
  
"So we are in the dimension of Sailor Moon," said Amy. "We've got that. "So we do have to finish Angie's and Anna's story to get out of here?" Setsuna nodded. "And the senshi have to finish their fanfic in your time," "Nani?" said Angie. "Minako and Rei were writing a fanfic too, about your world at Judson. "Oy, this is getting confusing," said Torey, setting down on Rei's bed. Setsuna chuckled. "At least you don't have to explain this to the senshi." "Now that is going to be a disaster," Angie said. "Explaining this to Usagi. Neo-Queen Selenity maybe, but Usagi....." Angie ducked the stuffed panda flying at her head from Amy's hands. "But what was that about symptoms again?" said Susan. "I could probably guess, but just to make sure...." "The longer you stay here the more you become your characters. The symptoms are having the senshi's memories. Starting to act and talk like them and finally you will start to appear to each other as your character and will have no recollection of your former lives. It's amazing already in some aspects how you are the senshi. But if you don't finish the story, you will be Usagi, Rei, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Chibi-usa, Chibi Chibi, and Michiru." Setsuna started to turn to leave. Um, I've never seen the show and I didn't stay to hear Hotaru explaining the show to Haruka, so what are your names?" "I'm Angie," said Angie, pointing to herself and then to the others. "This is Anna, Amy, Brandy, Emily, Annie, and Susan." Setsuna nodded and bowed. "Now I must take my leave. I have to go to your dimension and see how the senshi are doing. Hotaru and Haruka are at your bidding if you need any help." It was then Setsuna disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
"Dude......" began Anna. "That was a lot of take." "Yeah, the idea that we could be the senshi is just, I don't know, cool and scary at the same time." said Susan. "I'm the last person that would that you would probably think would say this but, we need to get out of here. It's just not right to live in their world. They are the rightful heirs to this life." "Yeah," said Emily. "So what's the next step again?"   
  
  
Angie flipped through the pages of the fan fic. "Well..." she gives Amy a hesitant look.   
  
"No," Amy stated firmly.  
  
"Usagi enters an ice cream eating contest..." Angie said slowly.  
  
Amy got a sneaky smile. "Ice cream? I can eat Ice cream..."  
  
"If my memory serves me correctly," Anna said. "You have to eat a gallon on Moose Tracks in under five minutes..."  
  
Amy's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
Back in Judson Land...  
  
Minako scratched her head. "Wait a second. If we're in Mine and Rei's fan fic that means there isn't any acting involved because we set it sort of like real life."  
  
"Whew," Usagi sighed. "I thought Marion didn't exist though."  
  
"In this world it does," a familiar voice said.  
  
The senshi turned as a bright light flickered and revealed Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Pu!" Chibi-usa cried and hugged her old friend tightly. "Save us Pu!"  
  
"I can't do that Small Lady... But I have come to tell you what has happened," Pluto said gravely.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"Could you explain that again," Usagi asked, her eyes were little swirls.  
  
Pluto sighed slightly. "You must go through the fan fic that Minako and Rei wrote or you will become your characters."  
  
"Dude," Minako said with a high pitched voice. "That's bad, really bad." She slapped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Pluto stared at Minako. "And I said this to them also... It's amazing how much you already act like the others..."  
  
With a flash of light, Pluto was gone again.  
  
Ami pulled out her computer and started typing in details. "According to my computer... We are already .005 % converted to our characters."  
  
"Actually," Rei said. "If you remember, the reason we assigned certain characters is because we acted so much like them in the first place... Minako and Anna with their dreams of stardom and playing volleyball. Amy and Usagi because they both sleep late and have to rush to classes. You and Emmy because you both are logical about things... Chibi-usa and Torey because they're both... errr... They act like each other."  
  
"Hey... What if..." Usagi said suddenly. "What if what Pluto said is true... That means, they chose characters too ne?"  
  
"Chibi?" Chibi Chibi said questioningly.  
  
"U-sa-gi?" the others said slowly. Usagi had never really been one to figure things out quickly.  
  
"We have to get this fic acted out!" Michiru exclaimed. "I miss my Haruka!"  
  
"Well, if what Pluto says is true, then it really wouldn't matter because we wouldn't remember who we were anyway," Makoto pointed out.  
  
"I don't want that to happen though... none of us do," Minako said plainly.  
  
Back in Abazu...  
  
The Judsonites walked slowly along the streets of Tokyo. True to her character, Anna would get starry eyed anytime she saw a cute guy and Brandy had taken to saying they reminded her of her old senpai.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Amy asked. "What happened after the ice cream eating contest?"  
  
"You faint from eating the ice cream so fast and Mamoru takes you back to his apartment," Angie promptly replied with a big cheesy grin and nod.  
  
Amy yanked on Angie's shirt. "And?"  
  
"Let's not get into that, shall we?" Angie replied, trying to pull her shirt out of Amy's grip.  
  
"Angie..." Amy said in a warning tone.  
  
"Don't look at me, Anna's wrote that part," Angie said quickly.  
  
Anna's eyes widened and she did her best to outrun Amy as her friend started chasing her down the streets.  
  
"Hmm... gee I wonder what Anna wrote," Susan commented with a chuckle. "I'm glad we cleared up the whole H&M part..."  
  
"Behold the power of editing," Angie cackled.  
  
"I thought you wasn't supposed to edit tandems," Annie commented.  
  
Angie slapped her forehead. "Yeah... that's right Annie. Oh well......."  
  
"So, now we're walking down the streets of Tokyo," Brandy said. "What do we do know?"  
  
"First we wait for Amy to finish killing Anna, then we go to the ice cream eating contest. While Usagi is (cough cough) at Mamoru's apartment, the other senshi are off doing other things," Angie supplied. "Let's just say things get interesting for the senshi."  
  
"What happens?" Emmy asked.  
  
Later...  
  
"Ohh.......I feel sick to my stomach," said Usagi and Amy at the same time. Usagi and the others had just came from lunch at the dining hall as Amy and the Judsonites came out of the ice cream contest. Pluto had told the senshi the layout of the campus and where the classes and such where. "I should have never eaten that ice cream," said both. "Yeah, well Moose tracks is very tempting" said Ami and Emily. "Too bad I can't eat it...."  
  
"Whoa, did anyone feel that?" said Ami as Amy and Usagi passed out at the same time. "Yeah," said Rei as the wind picked up around them. "It was almost like we...."  
  
"were one," said Angie. The wind blew all around them, flying Usagi's odangoes in the air as Mamoru came around the corner. "Mamoru-san, can you help us?" said Anna, playing out the fic. "Usagi fainted." Mamoru nodded and took his love in his arms. "What was she doing?" "She won the world ice-cream eating contest in the park. A whole gallon is 3 minutes flat," said Brandy, holding up the trophy. Mamoru shook his head. "I'd better take her back to my apartment. It's closer." They nodded as Mamoru headed back down the street he came from. "Tell Usagi-chan that to meet us when she wakes up!. She knows where we'll be." cried Anna. "Hai, I'll tell her. Ja ne!" They waved goodbye to Mamoru. "He's so kawaii!" said Anna and Angie. The four shook their heads. "So what is next?" asked Brandy. Anna looked back through the papers. "Next stop. Bisho TV studios!"  
  
In Judson land.......  
  
Minako and Makoto put Usagi in bed in Minako's and Ami's room. "So what's next for us? What do we have to do?" asked Ami. "I have the fic downloaded on my computer if we need it." "Do we ever!" said Rei, running over to Ami. She took the computer in her hands and read. "The next thing we have to do is go to class for them. Me, Ami, and Minako have a class at 3 o'clock. Humanities, I think?" Rei looked questionably at Minako. Minako groaned. "Not this class! My character hates this class....."  
  
In Azabu.........  
  
Susan groaned. "I'm supposed to play the violin?!? No way, no how......I don't think...." "Don't think, just do it. Michiru has the know-how, just let her fingers do the talking," said Angie, pleading. "Please?" Susan sighed and bowed her head. Angie grinned. "Thankies," she looks around the dressing room. "Ok, everybody's here except Amy and Annie. Annie's on the lookout for Amy with instructions and Mamoru's phone number in case the loving couple can't make their way here. Anna snickered in the background. Angie shot her a look then grinned. "Don't worry, I'm here," muttered Amy as Annie popped in behind her. "Ok, so Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, and now Mamoru are in the audience?" Torey nodded. "Everyone's here, so let's go already!" Angie rolled up the papers and stuck them in her pocket. "Let's go," she nodded to Susan. They all headed for the studio audience to watch. Susan cringed as she went onstage and placed the violin on her shoulder.  
  
In a moment after concentration, Susan was playing the violin like a pro. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Susan was doing splendid job. In a flash of bright light, a portal appeared on the wall next to Michiru. The crowd gasped and began to run from the studio. The senshi stood. "What should we do? This isn't in the fic!" exclaimed Amy. Angie and Anna shared a look with Pluto who looked on in amusement. "Well, I don't think we have a choice. It looks like it was meant to be, look minna!" said Annie The silver crystal rose from the broach attached to Usagi's school uniform. It reacted to the light, shooting out power to the portal, making it bigger. Now no more questions, Just go!" said Anna as she motioned for everyone to head the portal, which was starting to pick up speed, sending papers and furniture flying. Everyone headed into the portal except for Anna, Angie, and Susan. Angie took Susan by the arm. "Come on, let's go! The Silver Crystal will keep it open for us to get through. "You know, you never did tell me where we are going...." said Susan as she and Angie ran through. Anna headed to go through when she saw Setsuna and the others run up. Setsuna nodded in silence. It was all really a part of the fic. "Keep a watch on us please," said Anna. The senshi nodded. Anna felt an hand grab from the other side of the swirling colors of the portal. "Where are you going?" asked Haruka on the side she was still on. Anna grinned. "Setsuna, can you do the honors?" said Anna as she was being pulled into the portal with a yelp. In a bight flash of light the portal starting churning harder as Setsuna was trying to explain to the others what was happening.....but it was too late. They were sucked into the portal as well...  
  
Back in Judson Land.......  
  
  
*tap tap tap tap tap tap*  
  
"Anna," could you please stop tapping your pencil," Mr. Whisenhunt asked.  
  
"Gomen," Minako said, grinning nervously. When Mr. Whisenhunt gave her a funny look she added, "Sorry sir."  
  
The instructor began to drone on about Post-Greco Roman art (or something like that...) like he actually knew what he was talking about even though the book said something different. 'No wonder she gets bored in this class... I wonder what she does to keep herself busy...'  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Whisenhunt?" Ami piped.  
  
Minako and Rei both looked at Ami, as did the whole class and the instructor.  
  
"Umm... Yes... Emily?" Mr. Whisenhunt stammered.  
  
"The textbook clearly states that the style you are telling us about gets inspiration from the Romantic era... not the Bronze age as you suggested," Ami pointed out.  
  
"But it's clearly the Bronze age Miss Gamble."  
  
"Are you suggesting the book is *wrong* sir? It says so right here on page 254..."  
  
The instructor went back to teaching, completely ignoring Ami. Ami looked at her fellow senshi, "This class sucks," she hissed only loud enough for them to hear.  
  
Minako and Rei giggled.  
"Is there something funny ladies?"  
  
The three senshi sweatdropped. "No, sir."  
  
Minako took out a piece of paper. 'It was a seemingly quiet day at Judson..." she passed it to Rei. Rei scribbled down a few lines and gave it back to Minako. 'And Mr. Whine-o was being wrong as always. For once, Emmy spoke up about how he was wrong and he quickly made sure that he made himself look stupid..." Minako added, 'then suddenly a black portal opened and he was sucked inside, and there was much rejoicing (yay!)...' she passed it back to Rei. Minako almost laughed when she read what Rei added next, 'But unfortunately, he was replaced by his dear, sweet, overly happy wife Mrs. Prozac, whom obviously has a prescription for the joyous drug...' Minako smiled and wrote 'Goody for the Judsonites, Mrs. Prozac overdosed and she was replaced by the kick-ass Dr. Brooks.'  
  
Rei stifled a laugh when the paper was handed back to her. She quickly wrote something and handed it back to Minako.  
  
'lalalalalalala,' she had written. 'Dude!' Minako wrote in big letters and handed it back.   
  
"And remember next time is Literature with my snuggle-bunny," Mr. Whisenhunt said.  
  
The three senshi rushed out of the room, glad to be released from the torturous class.  
  
"I honestly don't know what to think when a teacher doesn't take my advice," Ami sighed.   
  
"Well, in Judson Times, Emmy doesn't really speak out much in class," Rei said slowly. "Which is why everyone gave you that funny look."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"What was that 'And there was much rejoicing' you added Minako?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Minako said unsurely. "And who's Mrs. Prozac?"  
  
The three senshi stopped and dropped their bags in shock. Rei grabbed Minako's shoulders. "Minako! What's wrong?"  
  
"Kami-sama!" Minako wailed. "I just looked at you and it wasn't you for a moment."  
  
"Nani?" the other two asked.  
  
"I saw The Angie when I looked at Rei-chan," Minako exclaimed.  
  
In the very long portal...  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crytsal Power!," Angie yelled. "Ack! Fire rings hurt!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!," Anna called out, followed by a bunch of giggling. "That tickles!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
"Makeup!"  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" Annie exclaimed. "This is bad, I don't have anything cool to say to transform."  
  
After transforming, Uranus bent down and patted what she thought was Chibi Chibi's head (but it was really Annie's knees). "Don't worry Chibi Chibi, we'll make sure everything is safe."  
  
"That's not what I was complaining about," Annie sighed.  
  
The other Judsonites snickered but continued waiting for Amy to finish transforming into Sailor Moon. Finally, her transformation was complete and she staggered around slightly.  
  
"How does Usagi do this all the time?" Amy asked, her voice slurring from dizziness.  
  
"My head feels funny," Anna said drunkenly.  
  
"You've been in the sake again haven't you..." Susan joked. "Bad Anna, no pizza."  
  
Anna's eyes crossed as Angie momentarily turned into Sailor Mars before fading back to Angie in a Sailor Mars fuku. "Oy... That was freaky." she shook her head. "For a moment, Angie was Rei..."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," Pluto said. "The Authors start feeling the effects first, who wrote this part of the fic?"  
  
"I did," Anna said.  
  
"That's why you did it."  
  
"What happens next?"  
  
Anna and Angie look at Torey hesitantly. Torey's eyes widened.  
  
"Well..." the two girls said.  
  
"Mamoru gets abducted by the enemy and brainwashed," Angie said, as a black streak stole Tuxedo Kamen. "Then Chibi-usa gets her heart crystal brutally ripped out and she gets ripped into little pieces in the process..."  
  
"You guys are mean..." Uranus commented. "...but I don't blame you. The pink haired brat is rather annoying."  
  
About that time a daimon appeared and raced toward Torey. Torey screamed as the monster ran toward her, she was paralyzed with fear. Amy tried to figure out the proper buttons to push on her moon stick so she could do an attack... The others looked on in horror. The monster revealed a sharp razor-like scoop hand as it got closer and closer and...  
  
"No!" Torey screamed as Anna fell on her.  
  
Everyone looked on in shock as they saw Anna had pulled a sword from seemingly nowhere and killed the daimon with moves that would make the Highlander jealous. Angie pulled out the fic and found where they were, the words changed to fit what had just happened. Out of curiosity she flipped back to see what happened at Mamoru's apartment. Those words had also changed.... but not much. "Amy! The words in the fic changed."  
  
Amy stuck her tongue out at Angie. Angie stuck her's out at Amy.   
  
"So... *that* is what happened instead... Amy," Angie sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"I had an Usagi moment, gomen," Amy sweatdropped. "But at least now, Usagi will be a pure bride...."  
  
Susan read over Angie's shoulder. "Sort of, anyway. What happens now that Anna kept Torey from certain death..."  
  
"I don't know!" Angie exclaimed, still able to hear Anna hacking away at the daimon in the background.  
  
"Die you SOB, only I can pick on Torey!..."  
  
The Senshi and the Judsonites (well, except for Anna who didn't think the daimon was dead enough yet) gathered around the fan fic.   
  
"Umm... Anna... When you're done, we need to go the Dark Side of the Moon..." Emmy pointed out. "I have a feeling there's going to be quiet a few classic rock references during this battle..."  
  
Anna wiped sweat off her forehead and went to killing the daimon some more.  
  
"Okay, now Anna's knife fetish is starting to scare me," Brandy commented.  
  
The other Judsonites nodded in agreement.  
  
  
In Judson Land...  
  
"Oooooo..." Minako drooled. "Look at the pretty knife."  
  
Michiru pulled Minako away from the counter. "Since when do you like knives and swords so much Minako-chan?"  
  
  
"Minako-chan, behave....." sweatdropped Rei. The knife is only for Usagi to cut herself on. We need Mamoru-san to appear...if he came with us...." Usagi looked at the knife and back at Minako and Rei. She shook her head and quickly ran for the door. Mako-chan quickly grabbed the moon princess. "NO no no! I hate needles and knives," cried Usagi. The senshi sighed. "Oh well, I guess there goes that part of the fic...." Ami pulled out her computer and pulled up the fan-fic. "Hey, the fanfic changing!? What's going on here?" She typed on the computer. Nobody's messed up with it. You don't think...." "that they're messing with their fic, do you?" finished Michiru. "If they have messed with my Haruka, I'll..." "Hold it Michiru," said Minako. "The girls only have the upmost respect for us. They wouldn't hurt a fly that had landed on her head." "No, but you slash a daimon like crazy..." said Rei, holding her head. "Rei, you can see things there?" said Usagi. "What's going on?" Rei rubbed her temples. "The link is getting stronger. I see them. They're in our bodies and in a battle. I guess it's what they wrote. The others are there." Rei started to collapse, but Makoto caught her. "I don't think they are changing the fic intentionally, it's mostly the impulse actions that change things...."  
  
In Japan .....  
  
"By the way, where the hell are we going?" said Uranus. Angie and Anna grinned meekly. "To the dark side of the moon of course," said Anna. Anna turned to Angie. "That's where we're going right Angie? You wrote this part..." "You wrote us into a battle?" said the Judsonites as they started moving toward the two. "Hehe.....Um, not us.. the senshi. How the heck was I supposed to know that we were going to get stuck in the fic?" "Good point," said Annie as they dispersed. Angie let out a sigh of relief as the real senshi chuckled. This group was just as amusing as the other senshi. Haruka turned to the person in Michiru's body. "I'm sorry about earlier. If I had known..." Susan chuckled. "It's ok , Haruka. I can understand somewhat. I have written stories about you two that have been a little on that side." Haruka's eyes widened. "You mean people write about us doing that stuff...there?" Susan nodded. "In America, you are two favorites on the Internet. People just love you." Haruka blinked and popped her knuckles nervously. "That's a lot to take..." Susan nodded. Setsuna coughed. "There's a lot of things about that world that you should know. Our world is a television world to them as they're to us. They use us as a creative stress relief as you will to write about. If I can bring some back next time, they're are some very interesting ones you would love to read....." Haruka sweatdropped as Susan and Setsuna laughed at the wind senshi.  
  
"Hey, we're here!" said Amy as the portal opened on the moon. In front of the lay the moon castle and the newly restored buildings. They started up into the castle as Amy turned and grinned to the Judsonites at the top of the stairs. "Since I'm Neo-Queen Serenity, you all have to bow to me...." Anna and Angie grinned at each other and ran up the stairs to Amy. "Yes your highness," said Angie as Anna grabbed the broach off the front of Usagi's sailor suit. "Hey!" said Amy as the transformation wore off. She started chasing the two who ran through the castle. Anna turned one corner and saw Amy was coming that direction toward her. "Ack! she cried as she saw Angie coming her way. She threw her the broach and started running the other direction. Angie saw the brown hair of Amy and ran. "Anna Marie! I'm going to get you...I was just going to grab her by the wings and hold her!" said Angie as she ran down the hall parallel to the one Anna was in with The Amy hot on her heels. "And I thought you were supposed to be the pyschic one!" cried Anna as they met at the end of the corridors. They saw Amy heading their way. "Drats! I thought I lost her!" cried Angie. She started running down the hallway. Anna stopped for a minute. "Why does this one seem so familiar? A memory flashed through her mind. She took off after The Angie and pulled her into a room. "What are you doing?!?" whispered Angie. "Are you out of your mind?" "No, I'm in Minako's," she said, surveying the room. "This hall is her's. This was her suite of rooms in the castle." Angie blinked and looked over the room. The decorations looked like Minako's taste. Anna moved to a closet. Let's hide in here." Angie nodded and followed in her in. It was then both of them had a flashback....  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~  
"I hope Serenity doesn't find us, whispered Venus to Mars, who was sitting under one of her coats. "Me either," said Mars, shaking the coat. "If she figures out it was us that put glue on her dress, we're dead!" Venus teeth chattered at the thought. "But it was funny when she got stuck to that prince of Earth. I would have died from laughter if Kunzite hadn't saved me by hiding my head in his shoulder while we were dancing." "Me either," said Mars. "Jedite had to hold my mouth shut." "What? with his lips?" giggled Venus, dodging the shoe just thrown at her head. "By the way, where did you put the glue?" "I hide it in my...."  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
"subspace pocket," said Angie. She shuddered. "Anna, this is getting too freaky. We have to get out of here and finish this...." "Hai," said Anna. "That was just too weird..." In a moment, a bright light shone into the closet. There stood a very aggravated Amy glaring at the two. They looked at her questionably. "How did you find us?" "What do you think you're the only ones who knows what is going on in the fic? I went and asked Setsuna," said Amy triumphantly. Angie and Anna's eyes went wide. "But we didn't....." "Write that part," finished Sailor Pluto, standing in the doorway. "This is getting serious. You must not mess with your timeline in the fic any longer. We must continue. With every step we take, amazingly the others are getting closer to the end of their fic. We must finish this without any more mistakes. With everyone you get closer and closer to becoming the others. Angie, at the moment you are the worst of the group. The strong psychic link between you and Rei has been becoming stronger. It is not long till you will have absolutely become Rei. I don't know what is causing this at such a high rate. Maybe it's because you both started the fics."  
  
Anna nodded. "So let's finish this already!" "So we have to find the bad guys on the dark side of the moon," said Haruka as the others came into the room. "Shouldn't be too bad....."  
"Actually, it's pretty easy," said Anna. "They're hiding in the throne room." "Nani?!?" screeched the group. "They're here?" "And coming our way," sighed Angie.....  
  
In Judson Land.....  
  
"So there's not too much left to do in the fic, ne?" said Makoto, reading the fanfic on Ami's computer. Minako grinned. "Yeah, we weren't done with it. All we had so far is them going to classes, hanging out and a trip to Tuscaloosa Saturday...." "What are we doing in Tuscaloosa anyway?" asked Ami. "I hadn't gotten that far." "Well,"...." began Rei.   
  
"We're going to an college American football game?" cried Usagi. "Didn't we have enough of that with Seiya?" Minako and Rei grinned. "We couldn't help it. One of The Angie's friends goes to the University of Alabama and.....we made the Angie get tickets in the fic," said Minako. Makoto and Michiru sweatdropped as Chibi Chibi looked on laughing. "Seiya!" she giggled. Chibi-usa moaned as came into the room. "Oy....I don't see how they ride horses....." The group laughed at the bow-legged Chibi-usa. Usagi went and hugged her future daughter. "It will be ok, Chibi-usa....at least this way you can ride Pegasus better." Chibi-usa grinned at the thought of Elios' horse.   
  
  
On the Dark Side of the Moon...  
  
"Hey, Anna," Torey said. "Why did you save my life? I thought you hated me..."  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" Anna asked.  
  
"Well, we're always fighting and you always pick on me and..."  
  
Anna pulled Torey to a stop. "Torey," Anna sighed. "I only argue with you because you tend to do stupid, illogical decisions... and I hate to see a person as smart as you do stupid things. And I pick on you because you set yourself up for it... and... and..." Anna cringed slightly. "and... iloveyoulikeasister."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You heard me," Anna growled, putting up her protective emotional shield again. "Enough of that sugary crap... lets kick some blue meanie ass!"  
  
"Blue..." Amy said.  
  
"Meanies?" Emmy finished.  
  
"Oy..." the Judsonites sighed.  
  
"It's a figure of speech..." Anna commented. "We're not *really* fighting the blue meanies...." her voice trailed off. "We're here to save the world from pop music acts such as The Backdoor Toys and N'Suck..."  
  
"Now, you're speaking my language," Haruka cackled. "Let's go get them..."  
  
"Wait a second... How do you know about those groups?" Brandy asked.  
  
"We are making fun of The Backstreet Boys and N'Sync right?" Haruka asked, blinking her eyes.  
  
"I knew it!" Anna and Emmy exclaimed.  
  
"You mean to tell us..." Amy started.  
  
Back in Judson...  
  
"...these stupid groups exist here too," Usagi finished, looking at the front of the newspaper.  
  
"Yeah... that's the only set back of the fic," Rei murmured. "Both of them are opening the game."  
  
Ami shook her head slightly. "Such acts lack the---  
  
Dark side of the Moon...  
  
"---creativity of such acts that were found when rock music just started," Emmy sighed. "Which is why I---"  
  
Judson...  
  
"---am glad the old stuff still exists," Ami finished. She shook her head to clear it. "I'm actually glad Emmy is into acts such as The Beatles and other sixties acts. It's a sign that she can appreciate inventive things."  
  
"Something isn't right..." Rei commented. "The things that exist in our world aren't supposed to exist here..."  
  
"Unless..." Chibi-usa murmured. "Hey... aren't The Judsonites heroines or something in the series?"  
  
Minako and Rei thought a long moment. "I... I can't remember..." Minako said softly. "I could have told you that yesterday..."  
  
"There's a battle at the stadium because we... I mean THE JUDONITES have found out that they have been putting subliminal messages in the music..." Rei said softly. "Let's go girls... we have a battle to fight."  
  
"How do we do our transformations though?" Michiru asked.  
  
Rei closed her eyes a long moment. "Tell me what to do Angie..." she whispered.  
  
Moon...  
  
Angie closed her eyes as Rei's voice filled her mind. "Tell me what to do Angie..." Rei's voice whispered.  
  
"Nani-o?" Angie said. "What do you mean tell you what to do?"  
  
"There's a battle..."  
  
"I'm not a superhero," Angie replied. "...Am I?"  
  
Judson...  
  
Minako pokes Rei in the arm. Rei's eyes open quickly.   
  
"Minako..." Rei said. "Where do I keep my lighter and can of hairspray?"  
  
"In your subspace pocket of course," Minako replied. "Why?"  
  
"Alter egos... they don't know they are super heroes... they just sense an evil presence and the superhero side comes out."  
  
"Let me guess..." Makoto chuckled. "Angie uses fire."  
  
Rei nodded. "And Emmy uses musical water... Susan uses the sea... Brandy uses electricity... Annie uses these secret powers no one can explain... Torey uses her equine knowledge... Anna uses Love... Amy always does the final attack... But... we have to save someone from the forces of the dark side..."  
  
Dark Side of the Moon...  
  
Amy blinked. "For some unknown reason I just thought of Brent....."  
  
  
Angie opened her eyes. "There's a battle in their, well, our world. You know how we figured out there was subliminal messages in the cd's of Annie's?" "Hai," said Emily. "Well, both bands are appearing in U of A's first game. Which why would two of the hottest pop bands in the world appear at some rinky dink college game? I think it's a sign of evil in the pop music and they, I mean we, are supposed to fight them and take the evil down and bring real rock music to life."  
  
Everyone blinked. "Uh, right Angie." Angie fell against the wall as she flickered in and out. "Rei-chan?!?" said Hotaru as she momentarily saw the senshi of fire. Angie appeared back in normal form. "Angie?" said Anna and the others as they came up besides her. "Whoa, that was close. For a moment I saw Usagi and the others in 3-D...." She shook her head. "By the way, Anna why did we put the N*Sync and BS boys on the moon?" Anna grinned. "They wanted to do the first concert in outer space remember?" "Oh yeah....." said Angie as she sweatdropped. "So let's kick some pop ass!" said Hotaru, twirling her glaive.   
  
In the Judson world....  
  
"Hurrah! Last class of the week!" said Minako as she jumped into the room with joy. "So when is our final battle?" "Tomorrow at 7 began Ami. "Kickoff time." Usagi groaned. "Man, why does my character have to be an English major?" Ami chuckled. "You mean you haven't picked it up? I figured by how much the rest of us have become our characters you would be able to master it by now. "Nope," said Makoto, winking at Usagi. "No matter what form Usagi is in, she will always be the lazy, clumsy, crybaby we love." Usagi stuck her tongue out the senshi of Jupiter as the whole room laughed. Michiru came into the room. "Hmmm.....I wish I could have brushed up on my Spanish some. Susan is pretty good at it, I believe." "I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Michiru..." began Rei. Michiru laughed. "It's ok, it's been fun although I miss my family." "I bet," said Chibi-usa. "I miss my mom and dad. They're going to have to do some explaining about this one."  
  
Everyone laughed as Usagi started to wail. "I miss my Mamo-chan...." "Aww....," said Minako hugging her princess. "We're almost there. Only one more day....." "Yeah, that reminds me. How do we get to this Tuscaloosa?" said Michiru. "Simple," said Rei, holding up a pair of keys. "We're going to drive there. "How???" said Chibi-usa. "We don't know the way." Rei grinned. "No, but the Judsonsites do.... Michiru, do you think you could drive us?"  
Michiru blinked. "Don't your characters have licenses?" "Yes, but none of us know how to drive yet. We're only 16. They don't start driving class till next year," said Rei. Michiru nodded. "I guess I can." Rei counted up the number of people. I think we need two cars. Now who can we get to...."  
There was a knock on the door just then and a familiar brown haired girl walked in. Hey guys, how's it going?" "Nicky!" cried Minako, hugging the girl. "We need a favor......"  
  
Back on the Moon....  
  
The Judsonsites and the remaining senshi crept out of the castle and came upon the sight of the TV shoot in a huge clear plastic dome. "Man, that was a cool castle!" said one of the boys. "Yeah, that would be perfect for a video of me and my baby," said Justin from the Backstreet Boys. Haruka shuddered. "Britney Spears..." "They're here too? questioned Amy. "Hai," said Setsuna. "Bad Female pop stars. It's scary thing," said Torey. Setsuna nodded. "Now be ready to fight everyone," said Anna. "As soon as they realize we're here, it ought to start. "Anna," said Angie. Angie was sitting away from the group watching from the top of the cliff. Anna saw the symbol of Mars on her forehead and she was holding Michiru's mirror. "I thought that..." "Ye-ah," said Anna, holding the fic. "But how I am to make Emmy trip over a rock and go bursting through the dome? There are innocent people in there too." "Inform Setsuna of this and tell her to do "Dark Dome Close." said Angie. "Oh......yeah," said Anna. "I had forgotten that. What's going on Angie?" "Well to tell the truth, I'm giving driving instructions to Michiru." Anna laughed. "Really? The senshi are driving themselves? Dude..." Angie laughed. She stood up. "Now let's go find that rock...."  
  
Back in Judsonland....  
  
"Neat idea of telling Angie to go get the mirror from Susan," said Michiru who was sitting on one of the beds in Anna and Emily's room. "Hai," said Rei, reading over the fic on Ami's computer." "Think you can drive there now?" asked Usagi. "So who is this person we have to save from the evil bands again?" asked Makoto. "It's um, the Amy's boyfriend Brent, I believe." said Ami turning to Rei and Minako. "Hai," said Minako. "How he got kidnapped I don't know....," said Rei "I guess it's the theory of with every action, there's a..." "equal but opposite reaction?" finished Ami." Rei nodded. "Did something happen to Mamo-chan?" asked Usagi. "Hai," said Minako. "He was kidnapped and brainwashed again. Usagi groaned. "This makes the what the..." "162nd time," joked Makoto. Everyone chuckled as Usagi fumed. "We love your 'Mamo-chan,' Usagi, but...," began Michiru. Usagi sighed. "I know, he's just special...."Minako and Rei laughed. "So Usagi is fitting in, ne?" grinned Minako.  
  
  
"I think we're all starting to fit in," Makoto sighed. "I'm going to miss this world of alternate reality..."  
  
The other senshi looked at each other and softly nodded. "And since it seems the tandem says we are now in Friday instead of Saturday," Michiru commented. "I guess we should all rest up for the battle tomorrow."  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Dark Side of the Moon...  
  
"This bites..." Anna sighed. "It seems we can't go on until the senshi in our world get to the stadium and and are ready to fight." She bops Angie in the head. "You should keep track of what's in the ficcy Angie."  
  
"Well..." Angie commented. "At least we found the rock..."  
  
Amy sighed heavily. "Angie... That doesn't mean anything until the senshi catch up with us..."  
  
Amy and Angie began to argue heatedly.  
  
"They're starting to act like Rei and Usagi," Hotaru commented.  
  
"Nah," Annie said. "They're always like that."  
  
The Outers gave Annie a questioning look then Emmy quickly translated.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot they hear Chibi Chibi when I talk," Annie sighed.  
  
Back at Judson...  
  
"I want a cookie..."  
  
The senshi looked at Chibi Chibi in shock. The child had figured out that if she concentrated they would hear her in "Annie speak" and the child's usual 'chibi chibi' had been replaced with English demands of sweets and stuffed toys.  
  
"I regret we ever really got into this show," Usagi sighed. "It helped me learn English better though..."  
  
"But it does sort of hurt yer eyes readin' all those subtitles," Minako said with a thick liverpudian accent. He eyes widened. "How did I do that?"  
  
"Remember Minako-chan," Rei said. "Anna is really good at doing different accents."  
  
"Oh yeah..." Minako sighed. "I forgot about that... Chibi Chibi... what do you say to transform?"  
  
The pink haired child looked at her for a long moment. "Chibi?"  
  
"Just as we suspected... Selective understanding," Usagi sighed.  
  
"Usagi," Rei said. "You used two long words in the correct context."  
  
Usagi frowned and stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Let's go get Nicky... It's time to leave for T-town."  
  
Dark Side of the Moon...  
  
All of the senshi looked up in surprise as Annie jumped to her feet and exclaimed. "Chibi-Chibi Crystal Power!! Make Up!!"   
  
"Annie?" they all exclaimed as Annie transformed into Sailor Cosmos.  
  
"I knew it!" The Judsonites exclaimed.  
  
"We should have known Naoko-sama's idea was the right one," Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Of course it was," Susan replied. "It was the first... But if that's true... Why are Haruka and Michiru a couple when they wasn't in the manga?"  
  
"Our reality if a mixture of your anime and manga," Pluto supplied. "It's done that way so something like this situation would never happen. Apparently, you all had the idea that if Sailor Moon was real, it would be a mixture of both and that's how you were able to switch places with the senshi."  
  
"Which explains the whole super hero deal in our world," Brandy commented.  
  
Pluto nodded slightly.  
  
"Wait a second... If they aren't supposed to really be super heroes," Uranus commented. "Then that means..."  
  
"Oh my cow," The Judsonites exclaimed.   
  
In T-Town...  
  
"We should have transformed by now," Minako commented. She played with the orange thing dangling from her neck. It sort of resembled her henshin wand... "I wonder why The Judsonites always have these things..."  
  
The others looked at theirs.  
  
"You don't think maybe..." Ami said softly then turned the top so the blue light came on. She held it over her head, "Mercury Crystal Power... Make UP!"   
  
Nothing happened.  
  
She concentrated hard on her words. "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
The others looked on in interest as Ami held the light up again. "ETERNAL MERCURY POWER!"  
  
"Eternal..." the others murmured.  
  
The light in Ami's hand released a blast of energy.  
  
The other Senshi squealed with delight and soon found themselves in Eternal form.  
  
"Let's go," Minako exclaimed.  
  
Dark Side of the Moon...  
  
"All you've got to do is trip over this rock and go crashing through the dome," Angie explained. "Then Setsuna will do her attack Dark Dome Close to make sure no one dies."  
  
"I just thought of something..." Brandy said. "How can *we* be outside of the dome without dying?"  
  
"Because we're the senshi?" Anna replied in a questioning tone.  
  
"Wait a second..." Emmy spoke up. "Wouldn't falling *that* far kill me? Not to mention I would be going through a glass bubble..."  
  
Anna and Angie put their arm around Emmy's shoulders.  
  
"Emmy..." Angie started.  
  
"We love you..." Anna continued.  
  
"But someone's got to be the first to die in battle," Angie added.  
  
"But just remember that after it's all done, Amy gets to use the crystal to revive us all," Anna pointed out and Amy gave a cheesy grin. "Plus, if all else fails... Hotaru knows how to use Death Ribbon Revolution..."  
  
"But can't I just throw the rock through the side... It is rather thin and cheaply made glass..." Emmy pointed out.  
  
"I'm afraid we cannot alter this fic anymore if you want to finish," Pluto said.  
  
"Oh well, I tried..." Emmy sighed. "See you guys later..."  
  
"Okay Setsuna-sama," Anna said. "Conjure up a big ol' honkin' Dark Dome Close..."  
  
Pluto chuckled slightly. "Dark Dome Close!"  
  
Emmy took and deep breath and ran toward the edge of the cliff. She was running so fast that, before she had time to worry, she got to THE rock and she was falling toward the bubble below...  
  
T-Town...  
  
"Baby bye bye bye..." the boy group sang.  
  
Finally, after the song was done, both evil groups were on stage laughing at the mindless drones they had created.  
  
"Hahaha... now our little drones... go out and... and... and... Ummm... Do evil stuff," Lance ordered.  
  
"Man, that was a lame order," Justin pointed out. "I'm sure our brain washed prince could do a lot better..."  
  
"ANYONE could give a better order than him," a mystery voice that sounded very British laughed.   
  
The boy groups turned to their brain washed Prince Brent and kneeled down obediently.  
  
"What do we do now Prince?" Nick asked.  
  
"First, learn to speak correctly," Prince Brent sighed. "How can you expect to be a good villain if you are grammatically incorrect? But, other than that... Find these soldiers that fight for love and justice."  
  
"Then what?" the groups asked in unison.  
  
Prince Brent narrowed his eyes then shook his head in disappointment. "Play house with them... KILL THEM YOU IDIOTS! Kill them slowly and painfully."  
  
"We will sir," the boy groups chorused.  
  
"Ta," Prince Brent said with an evil smile.  
  
"Stop right there!" an voice rang out that momentarily made Prince Brent's eyes clear, only to be replaced by the empty darkness again. 'That voice...' he thought.  
  
"How dare you turn these innocent people into mindless drones," Usagi said, trying to remember Amy's trademark speech before actually attacking. "I won't allow it I am..."  
  
"Is it so hard for you to expand a little and say 'I will not' instead of 'won't'," Brent sighed.  
  
Usagi sweatdropped. "Gomen..." she muttered. "I WILL NOT allow it. I am... an agent of love and justice... I am... Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Usagi sighed when the speech was done... her throat was dry and she needed some water after that speech... How did Amy do it?  
  
Dark Side of the Moon...  
  
"Venus... Love Me... crap," Anna scoffed as the golden heart chain dissolved. "This is hard. I don't see how Minako works this Love Me Chain..."  
  
Angie sighs and nods. "Just try to make fire come out of your fingertips... now *that* hurts if it's done wrong. Burning Man--- Aw, the hell with it..." Angie pulls a lighter and a can of hairspray from her subspace pocket and grins wickedly. "Baby Bye bye bye," she cackled evilly as she lit the lighter and flipped the cap off her can of hairspray.  
  
With a push of the button, AJ was rolling on the ground screaming in agony.  
  
"Dude, that rocked," Anna laughed as she watched the fallen boy group member stop moving except for a small twitch every now and then. She pulled her sword from her subspace pocket and grinned sadistically. "Slash time... and I don't mean Yuri or Yaoi." She ran off laughing evilly.  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Torey yelled. Her wand released little pink hearts and nailed Lance in between the eyes.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow," Lance groaned.  
  
"Boy, this attack really *is* useless," Torey complained as Anna ran by and be-headed the villain. "Thanks Anna!"  
  
"Don't mention it!" Anna called as she ran on.  
  
Back in T-Town....  
  
  
The senshi were facing down the two evil bands. "Go our evil fans! Kill the sailor soldiers in the name of our evil prince!" cried the bands to the audience. The screaming fans eyes went blank and started marching toward the senshi. "Now don't hurt them! They're only humans," yelled Ami. "Usagi, use your healing attack!"  
  
Usagi pondered for a few moments and yelled out her attack. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy...KISS!" In a rush of feathers, all the screaming hormonal 14 year olds lay on the ground unconscious. "Damn!" yelled Howie as they tried to run. AJ turned toward the senshi running onto the field from the stands. "Pop Icon Suprise!" he yelled as the senshi fell to the ground trying to avoid the flow of black energy coming toward them. "Mars Flame Sniper!" cried Rei as she let out a flaming arrow toward the Backstreet Boys. "Ack!" cried Kevin and Howie as the red flames went through both and the two began to dissolve. "We're melting! We're melting!" they cried until as that was left as a puddle of hair gel and a snail and some puppy dog tails. "Well, the old rhyme is true then," cackled Minako.   
  
Makoto was having fun with her lighting...she had all ready killed three of the boy bands and was going for a fourth. She couldn't believe at first she actually liked these creeps....well they were cute, but if she had known that their music was evil........"Jupiter Oak Revolution!" she yelled at she brought down the stage the boys were singing on. "Whoa, Makoto," yelled Minako. "Don't bring down the house on us just yet! We have to find Brent and save him from himself!  
  
Minako was grinning evilly over Justin, who was wrapped up in her "Venus Love Me Chain!" She started to do her "Love and Beauty Shock" as the final blow as blond-streaked headed girl came running across the field. "Because you are hurting my boyfriend Justin and killing his friends, I, Britney Spears will not forgive you! Silicone Pepsi Cyclone!  
  
On the moon......  
  
Susan let out a "Deep Submerge" as she distengrated one of the boys. "Whoa, that felt good." she grinned at Angie, who was wasting a member of the BSB. "Hai!" she said back. "I never knew how much of an adrenaline rush it is. No wonder the senshi like to fight!"  
  
Nearly all the boys were gone now. Amy had JC by the throat. "Where is Mamoru?! We need him back so I can get Brent back in our world!" JC cackled. "You'll never get him! He's on our side now. Go check your precious castle. Maybe you'll find me there...." He reached up to grab Amy's throat as Hotaru yelled "Silence Wall!" and JC melted. "Arrigatou, Hotaru-chan," said Amy as the senshi of Death and Rebirth nodded. As soon as all of the boys were unconscious and gone, Amy yelled. "Minna, we have to go to the palace. Mamoru is there!" They all nodded and ran up the hill. Emily leaned on Haruka. "Oy.....that smarted." "Well, at least you didn't die," said Anna. "True, but remind me next time you write a fic to request my name be not put in it, ne?" said Emily as they started up the hill.....  
  
  
T-town...  
  
"Silicone Pepsi Cyclone!"  
  
"That's it," Minako growled. "She's really starting to piss me off..."  
  
"She's *just now* doing that?" Michiru chuckled.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
The golden heart chain wrapped around the evil blond, holding her securely in place. Minako pulled on the chain, dragging Britney to the ground. "Kill her! Kill her now!" Minako shrieked.  
  
The others glanced at each other then simultaneously attacked. Minako was sure to jump out of the way before any of the attacks hit. Britney dissolved into a sticky pile of silicone and a microchip.  
  
"It appears all she was just a automated barbie doll..." Ami commented, picking up the chip and breaking it in half.  
  
All that was left was to defeat Brent... Their evil master. All of the senshi were ready to do it... except one.  
  
"Come on Usagi," Chibi-usa cried. "He's standing out in the open... do it!"  
  
Usagi looked at the young man on the stage. The image of her sweet Mamo-chan came to mind. His eyes narrowed when they met hers... "Mamo-chan..." Usagi whimpered.  
  
"Usagi... That's not Mamo-chan... he's the enemy!" Rei yelled. "You have to destroy him!"  
  
Sudden flashes of Amy's memories came to her mind... Sweet walks in the park... watching videos and cuddling... "I can't!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"Why not?" Makoto asked.  
  
"He's Amy's Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried.  
  
  
The senshi looked in back at Usagi in shock. "He's Amy's Mamo-chan?!?" said Michiru. "Well, that explains a lot," said Makoto sighing she popped her knuckles. "Does everything have to parallel to our lives?" Minako shrugged. "We based a lot of things on us, so...." The lone figure floated toward him, his face twisted with amusement. "You should killed me when you have the chance. Now's there's no hope for you at all!" The evil leader threw black energy toward the senshi. They cried in pain. They tried to stand up, but the force of the black power kept coming. Makoto and Minako managed to stand up to the force and did their attacks that knocked the brain-washed Brent back into the ruins of the stage. Rei and Ami helped Usagi up and Chibi-usa helped Chibi . He laid dazed for a minute against the platform and started to make his way back to the senshi.   
  
"NO!" cried Usagi as the senshi gathered around her and the two children. They started to power up their attacks. "I must save him!" The moon crescent began to glow on Usagi's forehead. Her wand began to lengthen and grew as tall as she. The silver crystal floated out of the now opened broach and began to spread out into a flower shape. It attached itself to the top of tier. "Silver Moon!" Crystal Therapy Kiss!" she cried sending the power toward the oncoming shape. The silver light formed a bubble all around the brainwashed man and in a flash of silver and golden light, he lay on the ground unconscious. Minako caught the fainted Usagi as Makoto and Rei went and got Brent, who was sleeping soundly. Ami chuckled. "His spirit must have been asleep all this time. They must have brainwashed him in his sleep." It was then Pluto appeared next to them "Pu!" cried Chibi-usa hugging the time senshi. Setsuna smiled. "Good job, my friends. The worst is over. She touched the sleeping Brent with the garnet rod and he vanished in a white light. "I sent him back to his home in Huntsville. He will never know any of this happened." "Good," said Minako. "Poor guy. I'm sorry we dragged him into this.."   
  
Usagi started to wake up from fainting. "Whew...." she let out a sigh as the senshi gently chuckled. "I have a question Setsuna, I know you are Time and Space senshi, but how are you appearing in this world?" asked Minako. "Chibi!" cried the small pink haired girl. Setsuna grinned and patted her on the head. "I'm using the body of the one chosen to be Pluto in this world. She is in a different city than you all. But, let's not worry about that. Your friend is waiting outside in the car. "Go back to Judson and rest. You deserve it." Sailor Pluto disappeared in a flash of light and the crowd began to come to. "Let's get out of here," said Ami pointing to the exit. They all nodded and detransformed. Usagi yawned. "Even if those beds are hard, I can't wait to got to sleep...." They all laughed and made their way to the parking lot. As they got to the two cars, Nicky waved to them. "Hey, how was the concert and game? I lost track of time in the mall and just made it back..." "It's okay Nicky," said Ami as they all got into the cars. "It was all right, but I'm glad that it's over," groaned Chibi-usa as she got in next to Usagi, who was already asleep....  
  
Back on the dark side of the moon......  
  
Setsuna had disappeared for a moment then came back. "It's done over there! Brent has been saved and now is back in Huntsville. Amy grinned as Torey grumbled and handed Anna some money. "Now let's go find Mamoru-san and get back to our lives," said Susan as they entered the palace.  
  
  
Emmy pulled out her small computer and pushed a few buttons, then smacked the side of the little blue compact. "He's in the throne room," Emmy supplied. "The scan shows that he's injured..."  
  
They all ran as fast as they could to the throne room. Mamoru was slouched in the throne, his face pale, eyes empty.  
  
"Sailor... Moon," he groaned. "No... You're not Sailor Moon... Who are you?"  
  
Amy looked at the poor, almost dead Mamoru and felt like crying. "I came to heal you..." Amy said softly, calling forth the silver crystal with surprising ease.  
  
"Silver Moon..." Amy called out. "Honeymoon Therapy... Kiss!"  
  
A bright light filled the room and before the Judsonites realized it... They were all back in Abazu.  
  
  
"Is that it? Are we done?" said Torey looking around the shrine. "I guess so," said Angie, concentrating on seeing Rei. They're all asleep in our world. Man, Usagi snores." Angie said, dodging the blow that came from Amy. "Yeah, Yeah. I know. I have no room to talk, now hush." "Pluto, why haven't we went back yet?" began Annie. The senshi looked shocked to her real words coming from the child's mouth. "I don't know yet," said Pluto. "Maybe there something else that needs to be done.....  
  
Three days later...  
  
"Why haven't we gone home yet?" Amy complained. "I want to go home... Usagi is probably ruining my grades!"  
  
"We don't know Amy," Angie sighed. "Let's just see what Minako has to watch in here in the meantime..."  
  
Anna watched as Angie and Amy plundered around in the Love senshi's room. Soon, the other Judsonites joined in.  
  
"Paydirt," Anna called from the closet. "Hey... It's Judson Times on video."  
  
"Bring it here then!" the others called.  
  
Anna trotted to the TV and put in the first tape. After a few minutes, Susan said, "You know, it's weird watching ourselves on TV with Japanese subtitles..."  
  
At Judson...  
  
"Lookie what I found in Amy's room!" Minako called, running in holding a bunch of video tapes. "It's Sailor Moon!"  
  
The other senshi's eyes widened in shock. "Sugoii!" the exclaimed.  
  
Minako slipped the first tape in. After a few mintues Michiru commented, "This is strange... We're sitting here watching ourselves in Japanese with English subtitles..."  
  
The room was filled with a bright light and Sailor Pluto appeared.   
  
"I have found out why you haven't switched back yet..."  
  
"Pluto..." they all said quietly, hushing her as they watched the video.  
  
In Abazu...  
  
"Stacey?" Amy and Susan exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The brown haired girl laughed as she twirled the time staff, "This thing is so cool... Anyway, Sailor Pluto sent me to tell you that if you want to go home, you have to learn a lesson from the switch. Have you learned anything?"  
  
"Well..." Brandy replied. "I've learned it looks strange to see ourselves on TV with Japanese subtitles."  
  
Stacey looked at the TV. "Whoa... it does. But you are supposed to learn something IMPORTANT... Anna? What did you learn when Emmy was forced to throw herself off the cliff and crash through the bubble?"  
  
"That the senshi can't fly?" Anna said with a questioning look.  
  
Stacey sighed slightly. "Angie... help her out here..."  
  
"Well, I've learned..." Angie started.  
  
At Judson...  
  
"That we shouldn't do anything to fan fic characters..." Rei said softly. "That we wouldn't do to ourselves..."  
  
  
Both worlds...  
  
Thick clouds began to roll into the skies of both world as the small seed of magic appeared again. It sprinkled a bit of magic into the clouds, making them stronger. The lightning began to brighten the darkened skies and the rain began to fill the streets of Marion and Azabu.  
  
In Abazu...  
  
"For some reason, I feel like writing a fic..." Angie said, going to the computer.  
  
Judson...  
  
"Me too..." Minako replied, sitting beside Rei at the computer.  
  
  
In Azabu....  
  
"Angie, what are you writing about?" asked Anna as she began to read over her shoulder. "You're writing about home?" she questioned Angie. "Hai, I can't explain it. For some reason I was inspired to write about a normal weekend day at Judson...."  
  
In Marion...  
  
"Rei, what are you guys writing about?" asked Usagi over the two's shoulders. "It's a Sunday in Azabu?" questioned Usagi. "Hai," said Minako. "For some reason we can't get our minds off home..."  
  
In both worlds......  
  
Lightening began to strike around the dorm the senshi had gathered in as well as the apartment of Minako's family. Rei started to type one last line. "And the moral of today's story is....to learn to treasure the life you have....  
  
Anna started to finish the fic. "And to end it all, we learned that we should treasure our precious lives....  
  
In that moment, lightening hits both places at once, knocking out the power. "Oh, great. There goes our story," said Angie and Minako. In a moment, the seed burst open, sending down the magic on both occupants of the stories and in a bright flash of light, they had changed worlds. The power came back on and the clouds faded away into nothingness.  
  
At the gate of time....  
  
The small magical seed had chuckled as it watched both groups solemnly admit their mistakes. It began to slowly disappear and immediately the wind picked up and in a flash of white light, both sides of the two worlds slowly sent back to their respective times. Setsuna and Stacey met at the time gate. "Thanks for letting me borrow the time staff. It added to the effect." She grinned. "Do you think both of our worlds learned the lesson about fanfiction and letting their imaginations run wild? Setsuna looked back at the door and saw both groups still shocked about the change. Minako and Anna were both kissing their mirrors. She showed Stacey the scene, who just shook her head. "I think you know the answer to that one." The seed of magic appeared at the gate. Setsuna bowed as the seed grew into human form. Stacey soon recognized the staff she held and the crescent moon on her forehead. "Queen Selenity?!?" "Hai, my child. I see things have worked for the better, ne?" Stacey laughed. "Yes....um..." The queen laughed. "Just call me Selenity." "Yes, Selenity-sama," Stacey said as she bowed. "Is not everybody I get to meet royalty, even if she's a character in a anime." Selenity chuckled. "Now Setsuna, may you do the honors? I need to rest." Setsuna nodded and touched Stacey with the Garnet Orb. The girl disappeared in a ball of light. Setsuna pondered whether or not to erase the memories of the players. She shook her head. In due time, it all would be a memory thrown to the wind. She just hoped it didn't happen again......  
  
In Azabu...  
  
"Yay! I'm me again" yelled Usagi as she danced all around Minako's apartment. "Usagi-chan! Please be quiet. Don't wake up my parents!" begged Minako. "It's just too happy to be quiet, Mina!" said Usagi. "There's so much too much to do. I have to go hug my parents. I need to go see Mamo-chan and see if he's all right...." "And I need to go study," quietly said Ami. "I bet I'm behind like 20 books in my daily reading. "By the way, Usagi, Mamoru-san is resting quietly at home." Usagi nodded. "We have to go! There's just too much to do. I mean school starts soon, and we will be Juniors!" Minako groaned and laid flat on her bed. She was happy too. She wanted to see Artemis, she need to go buy her pop magazines and see about the idol auditions in Tokyo.... Rei chuckled. "I have to go check on Grandpa and see if he hasn't killed Yuuchiro yet. Makoto laughed. "I wouldn't be suprised. Poor guy works too hard. "Yeah, he comes in at night all tired and sore...." Rei blushed and quickly left the room, bringing the rest of the senshi in laughter. Michiru shook her head. "I can't wait to see Haruka. I've got to get home.....I miss my family." Everyone nodded. "Come on guys, let's go!" said Minako, picking up her wallet. There's too much to do!"  
  
In Marion.....  
  
Anna stretched. "I loved being in Minako's body, but I missed mine. Everyone had basically got comfortable in one spot in the room or another. Angie was slightly dozing on the mattress she had been sleeping on before all this happened. "That girl can sleep anytime she wants to." chuckled Brandy. "Yeah, one might think she was Usagi," smarted off Amy as she was hit by a stuffed bear from an unknown source. "Hey! who did that?" Susan chuckled as she saw the grinning face of Angie's next to the pillow she was laying on. Emily looked around the room. "I sometimes can't stand Judson, but aren't you just glad to be back?" "Yeah," said Annie. "Dude, think about if we had been stuck? I mean, I love Sailor Moon, but I would hate to be in battles all in time." "And always having to worry about figuring out who the next victim was and who the enemy was." said Brandy. "I'm glad we are back to a routine schedule of classes and being a young adult," said Torey. "It's fun." Everyone laughed. "By the way, don't we owe our two fanfic writers something for this? I mean, we've got one sleeping and one just sitting quietly on the bed....." began Amy.  
  
Angie's eyes shot open and quickly looked at Anna, who was wide-eyed. Angie quickly shot off the mattress and got on the bed with Anna. "You'll never take us alive!" said Anna, burying her head into Angie's shoulder. Angie cringed when she saw Amy coming toward them. She buried her head into Anna's hair and felt Amy's legs hit the side of the bed. Angie looked up to see Amy.......giving the two of them a hug. "A hug?!?" said Anna as she looked up. Amy grinned. "What did you think I would strangle you?" "Yes!" chorused the two as the others hugged them too. "What for?" said Brandy. "You two gave us an adventure. A very freaky one, but an adventure, nonetheless," said Amy. The two let out a sigh of relief as they felt pillows hitting them on the head. "Now that is for making poor Brent the enemy!" "And this one is for making me fall down the cliff!" said Emily, taking a whack at the two. The others looked on in laughter and cheered on the attackers. "O.k., o.k.. We give. We won't write another tandem Sailor Moon where we get caught there," said Angie. "It's too dangerous for our health," muttered Anna.  
  
  
Since everything had been fixed, the Judsonites all went to their own rooms.  
  
Susan's room...  
  
Susan turned down the covers of her bed and looked at her 'lifesize' poster of Michiru. She sighed and shook her head. "Hey Angie... What do you think Michiru is doing right now?"  
  
Her friend looked up from her post at Susan's computer. "Do you *really* want me to answer that Susan?"  
  
"Good point," Susan nodded and climbed into bed. "How much longer are you going to be here before wandering back to your room?"  
  
"Anna just came on IM... So, I'm not sure, it depends on how typeative she is," Angie replied. "I love The Susan..."  
  
"I love The Angie, just be sure to lock the door on your way out."  
  
"Okie," Angie grinned and began her AOL conversation with Anna.  
  
xfilesincarnate: *pounce*  
HippieLoveGoddess: Eep! It's an Angie! ::runs and hides::  
HippieLoveGoddess: ---is an Angie.  
xfilesincarnate: Ack! Not two of me!  
HippieLoveGoddess: ::taps self with wand and turns into black cat:: That better?  
xfilesincarnate: Hai. I feel like writing a fic based on our adventure into the world of the Senshi...  
HippieLoveGoddess: Do I sense a tandem coming on?  
xfilesincarnate: *inncoently* Why would you think that Anan-chan?  
xfilesincarnate: *innocently  
xfilesincarnate: *Anna-chan  
HippieLoveGoddess: ::evil grin:: Shall we?  
xfilesincarnate: I'll send the first part to you by morning time.  
HippieLoveGoddess: And no looking back this time *ANGIE*!  
xfilesincarnate: *sheepishly* I know I know...so how should we satrt it?  
HippieLoveGoddess: Let your imagination run free and wild luv.  
xfileincarnate: Okie.  
HippieLoveGoddess: Me gots to check reviews.  
xfilesincarnate: Okie. Ja ne!  
HippieLoveGoddess: Ja ne!... Wait a second, I just said I was checking reviews... not logging off.  
xfilesincarnate: Sowry.  
HippieLoveGoddess: Zats okie.  
  
In Abazu...  
  
FireFriend: Hang on I'm sending it back to you Minako-chan.  
LoveChild: Alrighty roo  
FireFriend: Nani???  
LoveChild: Sorry, I still have some of Anna's habits...  
FireFriend: It's sent.  
LoveChild: (reads over Rei's additions) Dude! I can't wait to show this to the others at the senshi meeting tomorrow!  
FireFriend: You're doing it again Minako-chan...  
LoveChild: (sweatdrop) Sorry.  
FireFriend: YOu know th  
FireFriend: e others are going to be mad when they find out we called a senshi meeting just to show off a Judson Times fanfic...  
LoveChild: They'll get over it... Besides, we said it wasn't anything important wihch is why we said it was alright if Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna missed it.  
LoveChild: (yawns) Me gots to go to bed now... Mom is yelling at me.  
FireFriend: See you at the meeting Minako-chan. Ja ne.  
LoveChild: (yawns) Ja ne...  
---LoveChild logged off [3:21:14AM]---  
  
Rei closed out the dialog box and logged off the internet. She shut down her computer and started to her bed when a soft knock got her attention. Shw slowly walked over and opened her door to see Yuuchiro standing there with a single red rose. "What's wrong Yuuchiro-san?"  
  
"This is for you Rei-chan... Thank you for the note..."  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "What note?"  
  
"This one," Yuuchiro replied, handing her a piece of white paper that had been lightly burned around the edges.  
  
'Angie...' Rei thought with a smile as she opened it.  
  
Dear Yuuchiro-sama, All you have done to win my heart has not gone unnoticed. I want you to know that out there somewhere, someone has seen how much love you have tried to show me. I am sorry I haven't noticed it before. Please forgive me and accept my apologies. If you bring me a single red rose and this note to my room tomorrow... Believe me, once I re-read the note, I can assure you that your affections will never go unnoticed ever again. Love Always, Rei.  
  
Rei smiled softly. "Yuuchiro-chan..." She felt tears brimming at her eyes... She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
  
In Marion...  
  
Angie smiled lightly as the mental image filled her mind. Her and Rei still had a small connection. Luckily, she had formed the plan to leave that note for Yuuchiro and got a little help from Anna in the composition of the note.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure what had propted her to write the note in the first place... maybe she had started channeling Rei's psychic abilities close to the end and knew they were going to switch back.  
  
She grinned and went to work on the story of the Senshi/Judsonite adventure.   
  
The next day.  
  
At the shrine...  
  
The inners and Michiru had gathered in the room. Rei was in her room printing out the last page of the 'tandem fic' based on their adventures in Judson. It was just in time too, because a storm was beginning to brew outside...  
  
Marion...  
  
Anna finished printing out the fic and gave Emmy the computer to read the tandem that her and The Angie had been working on all night long. "We should long of the PC's soon, a storm is beginning to brew outside..."  
  
Susan, Annie, Amy, Brandy, and Torey had come to Anna and Emmy's room for a showing of the tandem disguised as a 'QUEST' meeting.  
  
"We've just got to wait for Angie to haul herself from W...  
  
both worlds...  
  
Rei walks into the senshi meeting carrying the tandem her and Minako had been working on as Angie walks into the QUEST meeting baring her copy of her and Anna's tandem.  
  
"I just had the strangest sense of deja vu," both Angie and Rei say. "Now, the real reason I called this meeting was this..." They hold up their copy of the tandem as lightening strikes and a bright light fills the room.  
  
  
The End...  
  
  
  
  
  
Or is it?  
  
  



End file.
